


Piercing

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ear Piercing, F/F, lisa x ako except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Tomoe overhears Lisa and Ako talking, and takes it upon herself to interrupt them.





	Piercing

"Lisa-nee, is it gonna hurt?" Ako asked, nervous.

Lisa giggled. "Just a bit. Do you still want to?"

Ako gathered up her courage and said, "Yes!"

"Okay, then..."

"Ahh!"

At that small pained cry, Tomoe found herself unable to hold herself back, and burst into the room, yelling, "What do you think you're doing to my little sister?"

Yet what she found waiting inside was not what she'd imagined. Startled, Ako and Lisa both stared at the redhead, before Lisa timidly replied, "I was just piercing her ears. Is she not supposed to get them pierced yet?"

Ako was equally confused. "You said I could get my ears pierced, onee-chan. Did you change your mind?"

"I- I thought something else was going on," Tomoe explained as her cheeks turned the same shade as her hair. "I'm- I'll go now."

"Onee-chan, wait! What did you think was going on? Don't you wanna see the cool earrings I picked?" Ako asked as she hurried after her big sister.

Left alone in Ako's room, Lisa blushed from embarrassment, and silently wondered if she really seemed that lewd to others.


End file.
